Talk:Hex Breaker
For 15...75 seconds, the next time you are the target of a "Hex", that Hex fails, the caster takes 10...39 damage, and Hex Breaker ends. ^ DId they change this? I dont see "and Hex Breaker ends." part in describtion anymore. :They removed the "Hex Breaker ends" part but it still works the same (I use it every day in FFing). I think they believe it's implied by "the next time you are the target of a hex" which means it won't be there after the next time. --Karlos 14:21, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Ah ok that figures then I figured that out rather painfully in RA :) PvP uses When i was once a BoA sin and i attacked a mesmer i ended up dead cuz of this isnt it a gd idea to use this against em cuz all he had to do was cast empathy on me and i was dead. :You more than deserved to die if you can't even identify empathy. — Skuld 06:43, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Lol... thats harsh but true >.> (t- ) 07:04, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::The damage numbers that flood your screen should be a good indicator. You know how it is with Shadow Prison assassins; *"Shadow Prison! Black lotus strike! Horns of the Ox! Black Spider Strike! Blades of Steel! Impa-..........wtf?" *"It's called hex breaker dummy, and btw, empathy" *"OHSHI- *Feigned Neutrality!*" *"Shatter Enchantment. See you in Hell" --Ckal Ktak 16:01, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Lawl. The Hobo 01:34, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Assassins really are the dumbest class. Followed closely by rangers who like to run around for 5 minutes after the rest of their team is dead. This isn't a stereotype folks, it's a reality. :::Very true. Rangers always seem to just run around after the team has died with the 3+ stances they always seem to bring.--204.10.216.174 18:39, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::And thats why a Snare is never wrong to take along. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:08, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Feb 6th Update Now we can use this skill with MOR. ^^ Me very likey both of them.Big Bow 17:09, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Hex breaker is a skill not a spell therefore unaffected by MoR ::He said that becasue MoR is a stance, meaning you couldn't use that and this skill. Lost-Blue 02:41, 11 February 2008 (UTC) April 17th Update raped :Cock, balls!Toxin 00:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) This nerf isn't that bad, is it ? Asrael 11:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, most other available stances are simply better if you want a stance. 11:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::But now you can use it to cancel Frenzy... here come the Pspike warriors! :D 24.21.68.174 17:33, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::It was better when you could use it along frenzy, i always ran hexbreaker and powerspike on my axe warrior in RA. -- 07:58, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I really think Rush would still be better for that Asrael 16:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I do agree that it's better for it to be a stance. I'd seen a lot of warriors using it while using another stance and it got quite annoying. So for them to make it a stance is a really good change. Also, before it couldn't be removed, now it can. It's good that they made it a stance. +now ^ yea, you could use it as a cancel stance if you saw someone casting a hex on you. ...speaking of..(goes and makes a RA build) :P --204.10.216.174 18:37, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Glad that this update is only temporary. I use Mantra of Inscriptions since I have a lot of Signets, but it's a pain without defense vs. Hexes. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 21:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) : You might be right, and you might be wrong... Here was the ArenaNet statement on this update: These skills were part of the the April Balance change and needed to be restored for PvP balance but didn't warrant splitting the skills into separate PvE and PvP versions. Some are skill improvements we wanted to apply to both PvE and PvP; others are power reductions we felt would have minimal impact on PvE balance. : It sounds to me like it could still go either way in the future. If I knew how to use the b.u.f.f. template, I'd recommend they they revert it to a 'skill' again and just increase the cost so that it was still a viable defense for real Mesmers w/o making it too easy for Martial classes to just spam on themselves for PvE farming(edited for clarity & timestamp). --'ilr' (July/2008) It doesn't really make much sense as a stance for a warrior, since warriors tend to get quickly and effectively raped by multiple hexes. (could a bunch of rapes be called grapes?) This would only remove one of the hexes, and probably an intended cover hex at that. Also anyone targeting the warrior with hexes would see the activation of the stance and could use their "cover hex" to easily shoot this defense down. Utter Havoc 21:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Cover Hexes go on AFTER the critical hex, so if you are using as a stance trigger, it will hit the critical hex, and the the cover will go through. Also, if the cover hex is dead if you missed the first hex, then your monks can still remove it themselves.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 22:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::After the first time it happens people will just apply cover, critical hex, apply cover to get rid of Hex Breaker. --Shadowcrest 22:03, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::So pay attention, often hexbreaker is recharged by the time it gets triggers, so you can kill the bait, then the main one and still only get hit by the cover. --Ckal Ktak 15:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC)